Migraine Relief
by Escape Through Dreams
Summary: Melody wakes with a horrible migraine and Finn comes to take care of her, and he knows just the remedy that she needs.


_Here is some must with yummy Finn Balor. He is just the perfect remedy for a migraine! There might be more to this later, but for now it is just one chapter!_

 _Warnings for this fic: Oral (female receiving), fingering, squirting, unprotected sex!_

 _You have been warned! Enjoy reading! Please leave a review or comment, I would love to hear what you thought!_

* * *

A small whimper escapes my lips the moment I sit up in bed. My head throbs, I can hear the blood pound in my ears, and the slightest movement makes me queasy. Yup, I just woke up to one hell of a migraine. Thankfully, I sleep with the room completely blacked out or else I might be in worse shape than I am right now. I hate waking up with a migraine, it ruins my day.

I pout slightly, 'Well there go my plans for today.'

I think to myself and slowly get out of bed to get a bottle of water and take something for my head, though I doubt it will really work. As I crawl back into bed, I grab my phone to send a quick message canceling all plans for today,

' _Hey Finn, not going to be able to make it to the gym today. Woke up with a migraine. I'll talk to you later'_

I hit send and then turn my phone off. I curl up under the covers, burying my head in my pillows, hugging one close to me. It takes no time for sleep to take over me once more.

I am not sure how long I sleep before I am getting woken up by shifting around. I groan and go to raise my head to see what is disturbing my sleep, but before I can, a voice is speaking softly to me,

"Shh, go back to sleep love."

I would know that voice anywhere. Struggling to open my eyes, the room is still fairly dark, just a little bit of light coming through the curtains. But there is enough light for me to make out those bright blue eyes and sweet smile of none other than Finn Bálor, one of my best friends.

"Finn? What are you doing here?" I ask softly.

He grins at me, gently crawling under the covers with me,

"Ya told me ya weren't feelin' good. I'm here to make ya feel better. Do ya need anything?"

I manage a small smile. Could he be any sweeter?

"No Finn. Thank you though, but you didn't have to come all the way over here just to check on me."

Finn brings his hand up to start messaging my head. If I were a cat, I'd be purring right now it feels so good. I end up snuggling closer to hi, closing my eyes and completely relax into his body.

"Tat's not tru Melody. I had to make sure you were okay. I know how ya are wit migraines."

I smile at how sweet he could be. What is it his fans call him? Oh yeah, he is just a big 'finnamon' roll. I would have laughed at the thought if I knew it wouldn't have hurt me.

"You are a sweetheart, you know that?"

He gives a slight shrug, lowering his eyes from mine, "Well, I had also read something that I thought might help you get over your migraine quicker." He says with a sly grin on him face.

"What is it? I'm willing to try anything if it takes this pain away sooner. Nothing else seems to work."

His grin grows and he pushes himself up slightly, tossing the covers off of us. I look at him confused, "What are you…?"

He cuts me off by placing a finger on my lips. "Shh, just turn over on ta ya back. Let me take care of ya. I'll make ya feel real good."

The dark look that comes over his blue eyes has me squirming already. I bit my lip, holding back a whimper as I watch Finn sit up on his knees and strip off his shirt. Oh good lord, this man should be illegal with a body that like; looking like he was sculpted by the Gods. I watch him closely as his muscles ripple with every movement. Heat floods my body as I feel my cunt clench in desire, my breathing picks up.

He may be one of my best friends, but that doesn't mean I'm immune from being sexually attracted to him. Or attracted to him in general; Finn Balor is an amazing man.

"F-Finn, w-what are you…?"

He grins down at him, tossing his shirt to the floor, "I read dat sexual activities are shown to be beneficial in helping alleviate migraines."

As he speaks, he crawls up my body, his hands roaming over my body. His nose nuzzles into the crook of my neck, causing me to take a sharp intake of breath.

"Apparently, it is tought dat da endorphins released during sex act as a natural painkiller;" his lips softly graze up my neck, over my jaw, "dey numb da pain dat can come with a migraine."

Finn lightly kisses the corner of my mouth. I turn my head trying to catch his lips, but he manages to avoid the kiss.

"Finn…" my voice barely above a whisper.

He nuzzles his nose against mine, "What'd ya say Mels? Want to put do theory to da test?"

My breath catches in my throat. This has to be a dream, there is no way he is actually asking me if I want to have sex with him? Is he? Fuck it, if he's offering…

I grab Finn by the face and crash my lips to his. There was nothing gentle in our kiss, full of want and passion. His hands run down my sides, gripping the edge of my shirt and pulling away from the kiss just enough pull my shirt over my head and tossing it to the floor. He sits back, his eyes roaming over my body,

"So beautiful Mels. So fuckin' beautiful."

I reach my hands up, lightly scraping my nails down his chest, feeling his muscles twitch under my touch,

"Not nearly as beautiful as you. You almost seem unreal."

Finn smirks, "Clearly we are at a disagreement here. Let me show ya how beautiful ya are love."

Leaning down, his nuzzles his nose against mine, lightly grazing his lips over mine, making me whine when he pulls away. Finn kisses a path down my jaw and neck; I shiver from his beard brushing against my skin. He nips at my collarbones, earning a small moan from me. I feel him smirk against my collarbones and he bits hard, sucking to leave his mark right there.

"Finn! Please!" I whine out.

Finn raises his head to look me in the eye, "So lovely wit my mark on ya body love."

His hands come up to cup my breasts, "Fuck, I've dreamed 'bout these. Watchin' ya workout, damn Mels, I have ta try so hard to not stare." his thumbs circle over my nipples, "And to see how hard they get tru yer workout bra…Fuck… I'm gunna enjoy dis."

Finn's head dips down, suckling a nipple into his mouth. My hands go right to his hair, arching my back up,

"Oh my God! Yes!" I cry out.

His tongue flicks over my hard nipple, lightly taking the peak between his teeth. At the same time, he lightly bit the nipple in his mouth while harshly pinching the other. My whole body jerks as I feel the effect deep in my cunt.

Finn switches nipples, making sure to give each equal attention. He leaves me panting, squirming under him in need.

He moves away from my chest, making his way down my body, settling between my legs. Finn's places my legs over his shoulder, grabbing onto my hips to hold me in place.

I gasp, pushing my head back against the pillows, feeling Finn's beard scrape against my bare skin as he drags his lips up my inner thigh. When he reaches my clothed pussy, he runs his tongue up my covered slit. I let out a loud moan, gripping the sheet tightly as I buck up towards his mouth.

"So wet… Is dis all for me Mels? Do I get ya wet? I've tought about eating this pussy so many times. Can't wait ta get a taste of dis pretty little pussy."

"Finn… please…"

He chuckles. I am going insane and he laughs at me. I try to glare at him, but it does not last when he repeats the action again and again. I shudder at the feel of his tongue pressing against my clit through my panties.

"Oh God… Finn, please stop teasing me!"

He pulls back slightly, making me whine and with a devilish grin,

"As you wish love."

He slowly pulls my panties down my legs, tossing them to the floor. With a wink, Finn grips my hips and buries his face between my legs, his mouth covering my cunt, his tongue wasting no time going right for my clit.

"FINN!" I moan out his name arching my back as my eyes roll into the back of my head.

Fuck, I knew he had to be good at using that tongue of his.

Finn lets out a groan, sending vibrations against my cunt,

"Damn Mels, taste so good! Better dan I tought!" he grunts, dropping his head back down.

He wraps his lips around my clit, giving it a harsh suck.

"Finn!" I yell out his name, trying to buck my hips closer to his mouth.

"Fuck yes! Eat my pussy Finn! Oh God your tongue feel so good! Fuck me with your tongue. I want it! I want it so bad! AHH Fuck! I have dreamed of this so many times. You between my legs, feeling your mouth on my hot cunt, and oh fuck your beard! Yes… yes… fuck yes!"

I tug at his hair, grinding my pussy against his mouth, arching my back. My words seem to spur Finn on and I'm just lost to pleasure, I can barely keep up with what he is doing to my body.

He switches between flicking his tongue over my click, to licking the flat part of his tongue along my slit. Taking the time to dip his mouth down, probing his long tongue into my aching hole before replacing his mouth with two long fingers, his middle and ring fingers. He quickly curls his fingers, pressing right against my g-spot.

"Ah yes! Finn! I'm so close, please make me cum!"

He bits at the skin on my leg, trying to hold my down as my body start jerk and convulse on the bed, gripping at the sheets.

The room fills with the sounds of my moans and gasps, mixing with the wet sounds of his fingers thrusting in my hole. Oh God, I have lost all control of my body, I'm going insane, it feels so fucking amazing!

"Come on Love, cum for me. I wanna see dis pussy squirt! Good girl, cum for me."

He sits up enough to give himself better leverage, roughly moving his fingers in me, his palm pressing right against my clit. My whole body tenses up as my orgasm hits, and I squirt all over Finn's fingers, his arm and the bed.

"FINN!" I scream, eyes rolling to the back of my head.

I am barely aware of Finn pulling out his fingers to replace his mouth back over my cunt, slurping up all my cum, teasing my clit with his tongue to drag out my orgasm until I am nothing more than a shaking, mumbling mess.

Panting, shaking slightly, I struggle to open my eyes open. I mewl in pleasure at the feel of Finn lips trail up my navel, nipping at the curve of my breast, cupping my breast in both hands once more. Squeezing the plump flesh in his hands, he sucks on the harden peaks, showing them equal attention, causing me to arch my chest closer to his mouth. Fuck the things this man can do with his mouth.

Moving from my tits, he presses his lips to mine once more. I can taste myself on his lips, causing me to moan at the taste, Finn cupping my cheek to deepen the kiss. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pull him closer to me, bucking against. A low growl rumbles from Finn at me moving against his cock through his sweat pants. Fuck, I can feel how hard he already is already. Finn continues thrust against me, making me whimper every time his cock rubs over my clit.

"Oh God! Finn please," I whine.

"Love to hear ya beg me, sound so pretty. Bet this pretty mouth would feel like heaven around my cock. Oh like that huh? Ya wanna suck my cock, let me fuck this mouth, cummin' down yer troat. Make ya swallow all I gotta give ya."

His thumb tracing my bottom lip as he talks. I wrap my lips around his thumb, swirling my tongue around and moaning as I suck on his thumb as though I was sucking his cock.

"Fuck love, I've gotta can't wait any longer, gotta fuck ya love. Need to feel this sweet little pussy squeezin' my cock." he groans, taking his finger from my mouth.

With my help, Finn strips off his sweat pants throwing them with the rest of our discarded clothing.

"F-Fuck… Finn, please fuck me! I need your cock in me! O-oh God! Please!"

I buck me hips against him, trying to get him to fuck me, begging for his cock.

He takes his hand, wrapping around his cock, stroking up and down his length. I get out a whimper watching him, seeing pearl of cum drip from the tip. I squirm, desperate for him,

"Finn… please!"

Teasingly he drags his cock over my slit, circling my clit before lightly slapping the still sensitive nub with the head of his cock. I jerk in response, giving a loud moan,

"D'ya want it? Huh? Ya want my cock? Gonna cum all ova my cock

"Yes… yes… oh God yes! Finn fuck me please!"

With a sigh, Finn slowly pushes his cock into me, taking his time so I can adjust to his size. Once he's fully in me, Finn squeezes his eyes shut,

"Damn Love, feel so good, so tight, around me. Fuck, I've wanted this for so long."

Weakly, I run my hands up his arms, circling his neck to bring his head down to mine. I press my lips to his, sweetly kissing him but teasingly biting at his lower lip. I pull away from his mouth to speak,

"Me too. So, so long Finn. Please, please fuck me. I need you so bad!" I beg.

My body moves on its own as I rocking against him, trying to get him to move. I have never felt so good before, so full. He stretches me so perfectly, God, so much better than any toy I have, better than any fantasy I've had of him too.

Finn sits back on his knees, his hands planted at my sides as he slowly begins to thrust his cock. Setting a slow, steady, but deep, rhythm with his thrusts; rolling his hips against mine.

"Please… please Finn!"

I'm not even sure what I'm begging for. I just need him.

"S'okay love. I've got ya, I'm gonna take good care of ya."

He starts to pick up speed, each thrust he goes harder and faster. My head falls back, my mouth open in a silent scream. I grip his thighs, digging my nails in his skin as I try to meet his thrusts.

My cunt clenches around his cock, forcing a growl from the back of his throat,

"That's right Mels, squeeze dis dick. Show me how much ya want it. Show me how much ya want me to fuck ya. Take what ya want."

Desperately, I buck my hips, keeping with his thrusts, moaning and mewling in pleasure as his cock hits all the right spots.

"Take me Finn! Oh holy hell! Your cock feels so good in me! Stretching my little pussy! I want more. God! Yes I want more… so, so close!"

I cry out, squirming as my whole body feels like it's on edge. Finn brings one hand between our bodies, rubbing his fingers over my clit, increasing the pleasure I feel.

"Cum for me Melody. I wanna feel dis tight cunt squeezing my cock as ya cum all over me. Gonna fill ya with my cum. Yah, God damnit Melody! Fucking cum for me! Now!"

With his command, I let out a loud screech, calling out his name to the heavens. My back arches off the bed, as I begin to convulse, my second orgasm rushing over me.

I am vaguely aware of Finn's cock twitching, pulsing inside me as his release hits from the contracting of my inner walls around him.

He gives a long, gruff groan, dropping down to rest his head in the crook of my neck. Breathing hard, we are left in a complete state of euphoria. I'm barely able to keep my eyes open, gasping for my breath and trying to control the involuntary trembling of my body from the residual tremors of my orgasm.

Gently, Finn kisses my neck, pulling out making me whine at the loss of him. He rolls over onto his back and tugs me into his arms.

Finn holds me close to his body, my head resting on his chest, as his fingers run through my hair and I begin to feel myself doze off.

"How's da head? Migraine better?" he asks softly.

Humming in response I cuddle up closer to him, "What migraine?" I ask having forgotten the real reason he's here for a moment, "I feel amazing. Fuck Finn, I'm going to call you every time I get a migraine."

I feel his chest vibrate under my ear from his laugh, "Oh, I'm more dan willing ta play doctor and give cure any ailment ya might have." he kisses my head, "Now rest up, I want ta give ya a follow up to make sure ya are completely better."

I shiver but can't help but smile, snuggling closer into his hold. So maybe waking up with a migraine wasn't the worst thing in the world to happen. And if this is the outcome every time, I may just come to enjoy migraines… well probably not, but I won't hate them as much.

Migraine Relief- Rolls reversed


End file.
